Unripened Expression (Chanbaek Remake)
by Rlnomnom
Summary: "anak laki-laki suka sama anak laki-laki kan aneh" kata-kata itu selalu menghantui Baekhyun, apalagi saat dia jatuh cinta dengan ketua kelas. oh tidaaak.. baekhyun butuh bantuan! tapi dia malu (warn: boy x boy) cast : Chanbaeksoosekai


Unripened Expression

=

cast

Baekhyun x Chanyeol x Kyungsoo x Sehun x Jongin

(cerita ini terinspirasi dari manhwa yang berjudul sama, namun diusahakan memiliki jalan cerita yang berbeda dan disesuaikan dengan karakter yang diinginkan Nomnomie xD )

warn!!!

100% shounen ai / boy x boy

ok langsung aja kita mulai perjalanan cinta Baekhyun kkkk

Prolog

"Anak laki-laki suka dengan anak laki-laki, bukankah itu aneh?"

o_0

Baekhyun, seorang namja dengan rambut berwarna caramel dengan poni yang sudah bertumpuk rapi ke samping kanan berubah acak-acakan karena jemarinya yang lentik mengusaknya karena gugup.

matanya yang ia tutupi dengan poni yang jatuh membuatnya leluasa mencuri pandang ke arah sebelah bangkunya. Seorang namja berekspresi serius tengah mengerjakan sesuatu dengan kalem. beberapa kali alisnya yang tebal berwarna hitam bertaut sekilas. entah sedang berfikir keras atau lelah menulis di notenya.

Baekhyun menyeringai, pipinya memanas. Dengan cepat ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya di meja. blush

"Oi Baekhyun!! habis ini jadi main game nggak?" tiba" namja berkulit tan yang Baekhyun yakini adalah sahabatnya Jongin dengan tidak sadar diri menepuk bahunya dengan sangat keras. membuat baekhyun yang sedang gugup dengan aktivitasnya mengawasi pujannya diam-diam itu terkesiap dengan panik dan tanpa sadar berteriak.

"Aaakh.. Jongin paboo!!!" untung saja kelas sedang sepi karena guru sedang rapat dan kelas dibebaskan untuk belajar mandiri, tentu saja banyak yang lebih memilih untuk kabur dari kelas untuk sekedar bermain olahraga, ke kafetaria, atau perpustakaan.

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi sibuk menulis rencana kegiatan festival budaya menoleh otomatis, melihat siapa yang berteriak dengan keras.

"ssshht!!!" Kyungso mengisyaratkan teman sebelah bangkunya Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuk di bibirnya yang berbentuk hati.

Baekhyun mendadak beku dengan respon Kyungsoo yang jujur saja membuatnya semakin gugup. Dengan cepat ia mengangguk dan memberikan isyarat mengunci bibir dengan pipinya yang sudah sangat merah. Kyungsoo melihatnya geli. senyumnya tak dapat ditahan dan selanjutnya Kyungsoo kembali menyibukkan diri dengan note-nya.

"Oii.. mau sampai kapan kau memelototi ketua kelas dengan wajah bodoh hah?" Jongin mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Aaissh.. sakit Jongin-aah!! Iya iya.. nanti datang saja ke rumah seperti biasa" Baekhyun mengelus pipinya yang terasa nyeri. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, cubitan Jongin sangat sakit karena namja penyuka dance itu melakukannya dengan cubitan yg sangat kecil. membuat cubitannya berpuluh-puluh kali lebih sakit dari cubitan biasa.

"Sip.. nanti jangan lupa sediain puding caramel ya Baek!!" Pinta Jongin dengan nada menggoda. Baekhyun yang sudah sangat hafal kebiasaan sahabatnya ini cuma bisa mengiyakan dengan jempol terangkat.

o_0

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhkan yang masih berkeringat sehabis main game VR Horor dengan Jongin. Dia merasa sekujur tubuhnya masih menegang karena sensasi _jumpscare_ dari game itu.

"fiuuuh" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas. Saat-saat tenang di dalam kamar seperti ini membuatnya teringat Kyungsoo. Sudah tiga minggu ini matanya tidak bisa lepas dari semua gerak-gerik ketua kelas yang menghipnotis meskipun tinggi badanyya agak lebih pendek darinya. Raut wajahnya yang selalu tenang dan berwibawa membuat Baekhyun sangat mengaguminya, apalagi jika ekspresi-ekspresi diluar kebiasannya seperti ketika kesal, lelah, atau tertawa lepas itu muncul, tanpa bisa dihentikan degup jantung Baekhyun akan bertalu dengan kencang hingga dia merasa takut jika saja ada yang mendengar suara detak jantungnya itu.

"Kyungsoo.." Baekhyun menggumamkan nama sang ketua kelas. Memunculkan visualisasi Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa lebar dengan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati.

 _"Anak laki-laki menyukai anak laki-laki, bukankah itu aneh?"_

Degg..

Sebuah suara yang ia ingat jelas di masa lalu mengusik dirinya. Membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat memunculkan visualisasi Kyungsoo kembali.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? aku tidak ingin kejadian buruk itu terulang" kata Baekhyun lirih.

Baekhyun menjadi gelisah. Dia ingin menanyakan masalah ini pada seseorang. Tapi siapa? Jongin? oh tidak.. Hell no!!! Jongin adalah tipe _cheerful_ yang tidak akan tahan membongkar rahasia pada teman-temannya.

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya yang ada di atas meja belajar, dekat dengan ranjangnya. "Apa aku harus tanyakan masalah ini di situs diskusi online?"

Baekhyun menimbang-nimbang.

Dengan sedikit ragu dia mulai mengetikkan sesuatu.

PuppyB: Hi.. aku sedang ada masalah. tolong bantu aku mencari solusinya.

Belum ada siapapun yang menjawab. Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya tanpa berkedip.

"tring!!" ada balasan

YCP: ceritakan saja. mungkin aku bisa membantu.

"woaaah" Baekhyun bersorak dalam hati. Dia tak menyangka akan secepat ini mendapat respon dari orang tak dikenal.

PuppyB: mm.. aku malu menceritakannya. Tapi ini benar-benar menggangguku!

PuppyB: Aku sedang menyukai teman sekelasku, dia seorang laki-laki dan aku juga laki-laki. Apakah itu aneh?

YPC: /Blur xD

o_0

Lanjut nggak nih???

Jangan lupa review


End file.
